Memories
by Anorexia
Summary: Unable to sleep, Kakashi decides to write a letter to Rin and pours over old memories. Memories of when she was alive. Memories of missions, laughter, flirting, and denial.[Oneshot. Implied KakashixRin.]


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Though I'm not really a big fan of Kakashi, I'm a big fan of the Rin x Kakashi pairing and I thought it be nice if I wrote a story of my own about them. It's short, lame, and totally pointless but I'm highly happy with the way it came out. Written for any man or woman who has missed their loved one...A depressing Valentine's Day fic for those who can't be with / have any connection with their lovers on that day...not everyone can be with the one they love.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. The rain kept me up as usual and there was only way I could kill the time. Writing to her was always relaxing and gave me wonderful memories of the past. Memories of when she was alive. Memories of missions, laughter, flirting, and denial. Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out a sheet of lined paper, an eraser, and then a pencil. While I wrote my letter I knew several errors would occur in the letter. Some of those errors, I would be unable to erase. Small ideas of what I wanted to write about came flooding into my mind and I began to write yet another letter to her... 

**_"_** February 13th 2007

Dear Rin,

I was unable to sleep again. The rain is keeping me up and it has been so long since I last wrote to you, one month to be exact. I thought about you while training my newest pupils today. They are just like us. My Kunoichi, just like you, is beautiful, strong, and placed in an unending and unrequited love. This squad even as it's own Obito, they are both the same in almost every way. Hyper, loud, and in love with the Kunoichi. The last squad member (the Uchiha,) is more like me...denying the love. I hope that he will not end up being as foolish as I was to you and finally realize that he loved her too when it was already too late. It sends a pain in my gut to see the young Kunoichi flirt with the Uchiha and see him deny her without any thoughts as I did... and I can't look at them without seeing us, we are all to much alike.

Valentine's Day is tomorrow, Rin. I promise to come to your grave and pray for you. The others will give out cards and gifts, flirt, cry, and fall 'in love'. But I will stay at your grave till the sun goes down. People will tell me to 'cheer up' when they see me at your grave, but I will not be able to, and they'll never understand why. Not everyone realizes what it is like to lose a loved one...they don't understand the pain of which that person goes through when the connection between them and another is lost. No one understands the ache in my heart I have for you Rin. They also do not understand that not everyone can be with the one they love.

The memories I have of us are very slowly, starting to fade. I can hardly remember your beautiful smile even with a picture of you right in front of me. Your voice fades a little more each day and your warmth leaves my face as I continue to write these letters. Yes, I can still feel your touch from the day you placed Obito's Sharingan in my eye. Your hands were as hot as boiling water, strands of your hair stuck to your cheeks while others fell to the side, your eyes were full of sadness, and your face was as pale as stars...that I can remember for sure. Even with time taking it's toll on my memory I won't forget you. You're to special to me to forget. Funny...when people remember you Rin, they remember a beautiful medical-ninja who was always so cheerful. When I remember you, you are the sad, beautiful, smart, talented medical-ninja that a foolish Shinobi denied.

Rin, I hope you and Obito are happy where you are...and I hope that I can only join you both soon. I love you Rin...and as I say in every letter; I am sorry I did not say that earlier.

Love, Kakashi.**_ "_**

I set down the pencil and rubbed my temples from irritation. The letter was much shorter then I had wished it was, but I was more missing her then anything else and I didn't know what to say without giving a life story. When I finished massaging my head I carefully folded the paper and slipped it into an envelope then licked it shut. The envelope would then be placed by her name by her gravestone where I would lay flowers, burn insets, and pray while I remembered her. After praying for hours I would come home and return to my bed, in my dreams she would be surrounded by a glowing light, blushing and waving with Obito by her side.

* * *

Author's notes - Really lame ending...but that's not the important part. The cheesy letter he wrote was what it was really all about. I really wish she wasn't (presumed) dead...she and Kakashi are so cute together...Honestly, I wrote this out of jealously...pretty lame, neh? 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
